Ask Him Derek!
by wolfpawn
Summary: Written as a result of this prompt by KTT2123 "Garcia finds out Morgan likes Reid, is determined to help him get Reid's attention. It's Morgan's first time being attracted to a man. This maybe causes him to lose confidence and alpha personality in his insecurity." Morgan/Reid Pre-Slash


"Woman, why are you staring at me like that?" Derek Morgan stared at his best friend as she continued to stare at him appraisingly as she had been doing for the last two minutes with what he was sure was an odd twinkle in her eye.

"Derek Morgan, don't even try to deny it."

"Deny what?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Your feelings for our wonderful resident genius." The vivacious blonde sang.

"Baby Girl, you're barking up the wrong tree." Derek tried to keep his tone joking but he could not prevent it becoming slightly high pitched as the woman caught onto him.

"Am I?" she grinned wolfishly. "I don't think I am."

"He's like a brother to me." Derek stated, controlling his tone once more.

"Sure thing Hot Stuff, keep telling yourself that." She threw her eyes up as Derek rushed out of her office and bolted back to his own.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Two hours later, Garcia was walking through the bullpen with a case file that she had accidently left in her office. When she passed through she found herself looking at an interesting scene. Spencer Reid was leaning over Blake's desk as he aided her in the translation of a piece she was going to use in a lecture. However the way he was positioned meant the teams youngest member had his pert little butt protruding into the air as he bent over the paper the two agents were working on. But that was not what caught the woman's attention, what did was the dark strong agent who seemed to have stopped pouring coffee from the pot into his cup and had his eyes focused completely on said geniuses behind, absolutely oblivious to anything else in his surroundings. She couldn't help but grin while biting her painted lips together as she watched him. Lips slightly parted, as his tongue gently slid across them before he bit on his bottom lip while blinking rapidly. She was no profiler, but she was nothing if not astute.

After another minute, the handsome agent realised he was being watched and Garcia was willing to bet, were it not for his deliciously dark skin, he would have been blushing profusely. He walked back to his office, if he realised he brought the coffee pot with him, he made no indication of it. Garcia laughed to herself as she continued her way to the boss' office.

As she settled back into the never ending job of checking criminal records, and the like for her team, her office door burst open and Derek stormed in. "So, still going to try and convince me otherwise my daring?" she asked, not looking away from her computer screens.

"Garcia, what do I do? This never happened before, I like women, no correction, I love them." He paced frantically around the small room.

"I knew it! The Boy Wonder is the exception to everything else, why not your affections too? Oh this is too cute. Not to mention sexy. Like ebony and ivory, two delicious statues of manliness together and…"

"Penelope Garcia, if you don't stop right now I will not be able to walk out of this office."

The blonde laughed. "You really have it bad don't you Hot Stuff? Why don't you ask him out?"

"Garcia, he's Reid. You can't be serious. Have you ever even heard him talk about other men? No, there was only Lila, JJ and that barmaid in Atlanta."

"Austin." She informed her male colleague. Derek extended his hand out as though proving a point. "But doesn't he talk about a guy Ethan from time to time."

"As a friend." He stated. "Never anything more, and you know him, once he starts rambling he can't help it, everything comes out so that's how you know it is nothing but friendship between them, well when they used talk, I haven't heard him mention him in about two years."

"Weird, wonder what happened there." There was a sudden rap at the door and before Garcia could respond Hotch was half way in.

"There you are Morgan. I need you to head to the jet immediately. We have a child abduction case, we'll brief in the air. Three hour flight."

"How much time has passed already?" Derek switched off personal mode and went straight into SSA Morgan.

"Three hours forty minutes. They were quick calling, but this is their third abduction in a month so about time they thought to call us in. Oh and Reid went and got your go-bag, since we didn't know where you were he wanted to save time."

Derek barely waved to Garcia as he bolted out the door, as Garcia readied her computers and prepared herself for the imminent video call with the team on the jet. As the two men walked down the hall she realised her office door was still ajar as she heard the Unit Chief comment to Derek regarding the team's irritation at finding the missing coffee pot in his office when Blake and Reid had taken it upon their caffeine addicted selves to commandeer another one from Human Trafficking.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Much to Derek's personal delight and horror, he was forced to bunk with Reid on yet another case. On the one hand, he adored the fact that budgetary restriction meant the men had to share meaning more time with Spencer on a personal level, but on the other hand, he was terrified that sooner or later he would inadvertently reveal his now somewhat official feelings to the other man. He watched as the younger agent went through his usual ritual of taking out his shirts and pants and making sure they were still wrinkle free before hanging them in the less than adequately sized bedroom closet, then he took out his toothbrush and toothpaste and placed them in the bathroom before lining up his usual ten books on his bedside locker to keep him read for most of their stay. Derek repeated the routine himself, the small closet space often meant their clothes were often brushing off each other. Derek bit his lip and closed his eyes, nothing was more amazing than when he would put on a shirt the day after it had spent the night against the other man's clothes, he would often turn his head to listen to a LEO or another one of the team speak and get a hint of the other man's strawberry or blackberry shampoo off the collar of his own shirt. He had no idea how Spencer's clothes smelt of his shampoo but he was not going to complain.

Every evening after the team would come back from the station, they would go for dinner, often just the two of them, feeding Derek's all-consuming crush on the other man. "Baby Girl, what am I going to do?" After the five days he decided to talk more to Garcia about it, feigning that he was ringing his mother he excused himself from the other man's company and went to one of the SUV's to ring the Tech Analyst.

"Seriously, you have had this crush for how long?"

"About a year." He admitted, and then decided to be completely honest. "Or three." Garcia cooed at the new knowledge. "Focus Penelope."

"Look why is it all of all sudden impossible to go to eat alone with him, you've done it for this long?"

"Because since I admitted it to you, I have been acting like a little school girl with a crush. I get all flustered and nervous. He probably thinks I'm a bumbling moron."

"Listen to you, you don't even sound like my Der-Bear anymore, it is so cute how vulnerable you can be behind that big manly exterior. Look, if you want anything to happen between the two of you, you know it has to come from you right? I mean seriously, this Reid we're talking about here, he would never ask someone out in like a bazillion years." Derek knew there were no truer words spoken, Spencer was amazing at hundreds, no thousands of things, but asking another person on a date would most certainly not be on that list.

"So what do I do?"

"Well, Spencer is nothing if not the perfect gentleman, and as such should be treated like so. Woo him Derek Morgan."

"How?"

"Uggh, seriously, do I have to do everything? Alright, you know him better than most people; I mean you two are like super tight, so why don't you find out what movie he wants to see, or if there is anything on soon that he is planning to go to and offer to go with him and I dunno, maybe suggest dinner before slash after? Now do you want anything else my chocolate Adonis or shall I leave you to your quest?"

"Em, okay, yeah, that's a good idea, plan. Thanks. Bye." Was all he could muster. He could hear Garcia laughing through the phone at his uncharacteristic response.

He was going to suggest to Spencer that they go on a date, only this was Spencer, so would he even know what Derek would be asking? Probably not. How was he going to bring it up? How would he be able to look into those beautiful honey caramel coloured eyes and….. "Dammit." He looked down and realised he had begun to become very restricted within his trousers. At least he noticed it before he returned inside. That would cause Spencer to consider telling Hotch to have Derek go through some sort of therapy, were he to return from a supposed call to his mother with a tent pitched in his trousers. It would most certainly put an end to even trying to get some semblance of a plan into action at the very least.

He waited for a moment and tried to think of anything other than the beautiful features of the younger agent he yearned for in both body and mind. There was no denying his sexual urges towards Spencer, which terrified him, he was open-minded, but until now, at thirty nine years of age, the male form had never interested him personally, so for it to start now, well three years ago if he were honest, perturbed him somewhat. But more so was the attraction to the person Spencer was. Sweet, kind, good natured, caring, intelligent, loving devoted Spencer. He wanted to be the one that Spencer came home with in the evening. The one who he woke up next to at the weekend. He wanted to know why he favoured Halloween above all other holidays. What was his favourite movie, and watch it over and over again with him. He wanted to be the one there for him when the job was hard, to hold him and make him feel loved. He wanted to help him cope with the trials that came with a permanently ill mother. He wanted to be the one Spencer told when he got yet another degree, masters or PhD. As it stood he had accumulated another two degrees and told no one, it was only through file updates that he had realised when he had been Unit Chief after Hotch stepped down temporarily.

He sighed heavily. He had had relationships before, he was not a stranger to them, but they had been fleeting. Never really catching his interest too much. The women were nice and all, but he never really felt too much for them. But with Spencer, he couldn't help but be terrified by the yearning he felt to be with him, to tell him how he felt about him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He sighed once more, rubbed his hands over his shaven head before getting out of the car and heading back into the hotel.

When he arrived to his room, he was unsurprised to see the other man sitting on the bed in his pyjama's relaxing with a book in some obscure language. "Hey, sorry about that."

"About what?" Spencer looked up from the book he had been readying at blistering speed.

"Stepping out to call my mom."

"Morgan, the least you deserve when calling your mother is the privacy to talk to her. I hope she's well, she was nice that time I met her, even if she did try to feed me the most of a birthday cake."

Derek laughed, "Yeah she still asks are you still as scrawny as you were back then."

"I am not!" indignation seeping through his voice.

"Yeah, you seem to have a bit more meat on your bones these days Kid, but still nothing on me." He grinned cheekily.

"I think it would take a lot than a few increases in muscle mass for me to look like you, and honestly I am not willing to shave off my hair and grow a goatee."

Derek stared at the goofy grin on Spencer's face. It baffled him how he was not constantly surrounded by people wanting to be with him. He was everything anyone could ever want.

"Reid, what's your favourite movie?" It slipped out before he had a chance to stop it.

The lithe man seemed to think it an odd question, but still answered. "The Muppets Christmas Carol."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Violet Purple." Spencer cocked his head slighted and looked at Derek appraisingly as he answered.

"What's your favourite TV series?"

"Doctor Who. Morgan what's with all the questions?"

"I want to get to know you better." It wasn't lying.

"Okay, why?"

"Does there have to be a big reason?" Spencer continued to look at him. "Because I want to know more about you Spencer. I want to know what makes you smile." Still the younger man looked at him sceptically. "Never mind, forget I asked." Derek's voice was equal parts embarrassed and downtrodden.

"No, you seem to be misinterpreting me Morgan, I don't mind, actually it's sort of fun. I just wanted to know why."

"You're the person I see myself closest to in this world Reid, I bet you know most everything about me, but I know so little about you. And I find myself wondering why that is."

"No one ever thinks to ask me these things. I just assume it's because they don't want to know." Spencer shrugged. Derek bit his lip, sickened by the fact that over nine years he never realised just how alone Spencer was. Few knew the real man, and even fewer understood him.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Indian, Tikka Masala to be precise."

"Your favourite place you've ever been?"

"Virginia." Derek looked at him. "It's the only place I ever felt I belonged, felt like home."

Derek tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Why don't you talk about your friend Ethan anymore?" Derek regretted asking it the moment he said it. Spencer looked at him sadly and turned away to stare at the still open book on his lap. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked something like that, seriously man, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's not your fault; I know I used talk about him from time to time. I told him something about me after that trip to New Orleans, you know, the one where Will and JJ met, and well, he stopped talking to me. Told me not to contact him again." the pale man explained.

"What the hell could you have told him to make him do that?" Derek asked disbelievingly.

Spencer curled up with his arms around his knees. "I rather not talk about it." He whispered.

Derek chastised himself for his blatantly putting his foot in his mouth causing the handsome man more hurt. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." With that Spencer rolled onto his side facing away from Derek and said nothing more. Derek looked at him for a minute before sadly getting into his own bed and curling up to go to sleep, heartbroken that he had upset Spencer.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Derek never plucked up the courage to talk to Spencer again on such a personal level during their case. It ended, like every other one and the team headed back to Virginia.

"So, have you asked him yet?" Garcia sang as Derek hid in her office one lunchtime.

"No. I was trying to work up to it and I made him upset, so I had to abandon it."

"Upset…. How did you upset him?"

"I asked him why he doesn't talk about his friend Ethan anymore." Derek explained. "He seemed pretty raw about it."

"Oh my poor Genius." Her tone heartbroken before she perked herself up again. "But we still need to get you two on track."

"Maybe this was all a bad idea. Maybe I should just leave it."

"Hell no Derek Morgan, you are going to try."

"But what if he laughs at me and rejects me?"

"You risked that with every date you ever asked out Der-Bear, why should this be any different?"

"Because this is Spencer. A guy, my friend. What if I ruin everything?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I did some digging." Derek stared at her. "Hey, don't give me that look, it's what I do."

"And what did you uncover?"

"Well, the Doctor and I were at JJ's last night for a dinner with our adorable Godson and I was talking to him, and he revealed there was a certain concert he wants to go to in a week. He hasn't gotten himself a ticket yet."

Derek's stomach gave an excited jump. "Baby Girl, I love you."

"Here's the thing, it's the Lord of the Rings orchestral works."

"And?" Derek asked confused. "What, you think because I am not a nerdy type I haven't seen those movies?" Garcia's face confirmed his assumption. "Well I have. All three. Extended editions at that. I have the box set."

"I'm impressed, well then, get your fine behind in gear and get yourselves tickets. And he doesn't have a favourite restaurant, but he likes Chinese."

"Yeah, but he prefers Indian Tikka Masala is his favourite and somewhere with the option of using forks not chopsticks. What?"

"Wow, you really have it bad my gorgeous."

"You have no idea."

"Well you know what to do."

Derek left his friends office after he planted a large kiss on her cheek. "I love you Hot Mamma."

"I love you to; now go prepare to serenade your man." She smiled as he walked out of her office.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

He had gotten the tickets, and they were burning a hole in his pocket the entire next day at work. He had to do it soon; if Spencer got himself a ticket then it would be a wasted effort. His prayers were answered when he saw the young genius walk from to the kitchenette for his mid-afternoon coffee. He grabbed his own mug and bolted in after him.

"Hey Reid." He smiled nervously.

Spencer stared at him. "Hey Morgan." He said slowly. The older man noted the suspicion in his co-workers eyes.

"I was wondering if you were free next Friday evening, well you know, if were in town."

"Well I was hoping to go to something, but it is probably sold out now. What have you in mind?" The man answered honestly.

"I was gifted two tickets to something and I thought you might, you know. Wannagowithme?" He started the sentence as his usual cocky self, but every word chipped at his confidence and by the end, he blurted out the last few words almost as a mere whisper and incomprehensively.

"Em, sorry?" Spencer cocked his head to the side and scrunched his face in confusion.

Derek pulled out the two tickets, and handed them to Spencer who took them. He watched as the man's large caramel eyes became even wider as he read them. "I got a gift of these and I was wondering if maybe, you know, if you're not otherwise occupied, maybe you'd want to go. With me." His voice was low and he stared at the floor as he spoke. He finally looked up when no reply came. Spencer was looking at him as though waiting for the punch line of a joke. "You don't have to. I just thought you'd like it. It's kinda you thing right?"

"It's very much my thing." The genius smiled slightly. "And of all the people you could bring, you want to bring me?"

"Yeah we could get something to eat beforehand, if you want? It's about four hours long, so maybe we should."

He waited anxiously for the other man's answer. "So, do you want to go?" He bit his lips. Completely terrified of what the answer would be.

"Dr Reid, can I pick your brain about something for a moment?" Blake asked bursting into the small kitchenette holding up a page.

"Yeah, sure. Morgan, I'll call into your office later about this okay?" Spencer smiled giving the older man the two tickets again.

"Yeah, okay." Derek was nearly shaking with nerves; he looked at Blake who was looking between the two men as though sensing she had inadvertently interrupted something before walking into the bullpen with Spencer to discuss the matter she had disrupted their conversation for. Derek filled his coffee cup and walked back to his office completely crestfallen.

For the rest of the day he did not see Spencer. Partly because he was actively avoiding him. After finishing all his paperwork he stretched and decided to call it a day. He went to stand up when there was an apprehensive knock on his door. His stomach jolted. Only one person would knock like that, he walked over and opened it. Sure enough, on the other side was Spencer. "Hey man."

"Morgan, I'm sorry about early, about Alex interrupting."

"Not your fault Reid."

"So about those tickets." Derek swallowed loudly and waited. "Why did you say you were gifted them?"

"Sorry?" Derek cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"You said you were gifted them, but your name is on the side of them and they have the last four digits of your credit card on them, so you bought them yourself. Why would you say otherwise?" Spencer's tone was not accusatory, just curious.

Derek froze, were it not for his skin tone he would have been as white as a ghost as all the blood drained from his face. "I didn't want you to feel obliged to go. Garcia mentioned you were thinking of going, so I thought they would be a good thing to get you." He decided to be somewhat honest; he knew the profiler in Spencer would be working to see was he being honest.

"But you got two tickets. You wanted to come with me?"

"It's nice to actually go to these things we people and be able to discuss it with them at a later time." he said as non-chalantly as possible.

"So dinner and then a concert?" Spencer asked. Derek nodded. "Okay, I would like that. A lot." He smiled.

Derek could barely contain himself. He grinned widely and left out a breath he was not aware he was holding. "Great. I could pick you up at yours, or maybe meet you somewhere or something."

"I just have one more question." Spencer interjected.

"Mmhmm."

Spencer took a large breath before continuing "Is this as friends? Or as more?" Spencer bit his lips together and looked at Derek with his large eyes, full of what appeared to be hope.

"I was sorta hoping it was more." Derek stared at his shoes. What the hell had he turned into? He was acting like a bashful little teenager.

"I thought you were into girls?"

Derek's head shot up and he stared at him. "I am, usually. Just you're the exception to everything apparently." He smiled nervously as he quoted Garcia. "To be honest, I thought you were into women too."

"You know that thing I said to Ethan, which made him never want to speak to me again?" Derek nodded. "I told him I was gay."

Derek stared in shock, and thanked whatever Deity that did exist that he was blessed enough that the man he wanted to be with, liked men. "Did it really matter that much to him?"

"Apparently. I never realised he was homophobic. He thought I had a crush on him. That I was trying to get him into bed."

"And were you?"

"No." Spencer's laugh was one of disbelief. "I've had my eye on someone else for a long time." He grinned.

"Really?"

"Really." Spencer leant in and seemed to take a moment to think through his actions before softly placing his lips against Derek's. Derek couldn't ignore the soft feel of Spencer's lips against his own or the electrical feeling that surged through his body as he registered it. He too leant in and after a moment the kiss deepened, both men grabbing onto the other as there lips crashed together over and over.

Both men were so enthralled by their passionate embrace they failed to notice the bubbly blonde knock on the door and enter in hopes of seeing whether Derek had finally gotten off his ass and done what needed doing, but once she saw that he had done that and then some, she squeaked excitedly to herself before making a hasty retreat out the door and closing it fully. Beaming happily to herself as she danced and jumped down the hallway giddily.


End file.
